Reasons for wanting to lift a toilet seat without using one's hands are well understood. To that end, a plethora of devices have been proposed, each with unique variations that hopefully solve the myriad of problems associated with such devices. Some seat lifting devices are mechanical while others have resorted to electrical operation and hydraulic operation. Among the mechanical seat lifting devices, many are often simply too complex. Some do not allow sufficient height adjustment to fit a variety of toilets. Some do not offer proper leverage for a user to “feel” what his/her foot is doing, and thereby either bang the seat up or down or fail to lift the seat sufficiently. Some devices require toilet modifications. Another problem has been that many devices are more proximal to a urine stream, and therefore suffer the hygiene and maintenance problems associated therewith. The present apparatus offers a straight-forward mechanical means for easily lifting a toilet seat, without modification to any part of the toilet or seat.
The basic structure and ease of maintenance provides for long trouble-free life, key concerns in what is a harsh, corrosive environment.